


Cosmos

by SoftSquishySoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Diners, Flirty Jongin, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Kyungsoo, Hamsters and Grannies, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSquishySoo/pseuds/SoftSquishySoo
Summary: Kyungsoo is done with Jongin's shenanigans. Diner au!





	Cosmos

“Who’s Diner!” Blinked unsurely in the dark. It’s blue hue illuminated the seemingly perfect concrete below it. Some say it was the friendliest diner in town and others say it was reminiscent of their hometown. 

Kyungsoo didn’t think much of it while working there. He was too busy wiping tables and taking orders. There were no compliments on his amiability, nor of his nostalgia. College tuitions and college debt were on his mind too much for him to care. He was sure that his hair would turn grey by the time he graduated. 

Sighing, he walked toward the register to pick up a menu off the counter. A customer had sat down at one of the booths and he could hear the conclusive tapping of nails on the tabletop. 

“Damn, Kyung. Good luck.” Baekhyun whispered next to him. He was one of his best friends and he never really shut up. It seemed like one of his tables was fully occupied as he picked up several of the same menus. “He looks like wants to eat you up, you know if I-“

Kyungsoo made his way there reluctantly, not bothering to hear the rest of what his friend had to say. 

“Welcome to Who’s Diner, can I get you started with a drink?” He recited, losing count of how many times he had said it. 

“Hm, perhaps a short glass of you.” 

Kyungsoo finally looked up from his notepad. 

A sight of slicked hair, deep brown eyes, and a sly smirk met his acquaintance. He gritted his teeth in frustration and forced a smile onto his face. 

“I’m sorry, cannibalism is against the health code. But you can feel free to choose whatever is on the menu!” He replied cheerfully, placing the red menu onto the table tensely, with enough force to create a satisfying smack. 

The customer’s smirk widened further and his eyebrows perked up slightly. Kyungsoo watched as his hand slowly came up to latch onto his. 

“I mean I wasn’t planning on eating you yet...but if that’s what you’re so scared of, maybe we can avoid health code violations and go somewhere more private?” He pulled on Kyungsoo’s hand slightly, making him stumble forward.

“How does that sound, pretty?” He mumbled, an inch away from closing the gap between their lips.

Kyungsoo felt his face flush in irritation and he pulled away hastily. “I think getting orange juice sounds fabulous.” 

“Well that’s a shame.” The stranger pouted, standing up from his seat. He walked up to Kyungsoo, tilting his chin upwards with his finger.

“My name is Jongin, I’ll be seeing you around. Okay, pretty?” With a kiss to Kyungsoo’s hand and a wink, he finally walked out of the diner, making sure to leave a big tip in the pocket of his shirt. 

Kyungsoo stood still for a few minutes until Baekhyun came around whistling. 

“I told you so.” 

An arm was swung around his shoulder.

“I have to hand it to you, Kyung. I never knew guys with brown leather jackets and ripped jeans were your type but you never cease to surprise me. If I-“ 

Kyungsoo slapped him away, not forgetting to slap himself too as he went to go get a cool glass of water. 

 

♡

 

As Jongin walked out of the diner, and he was no longer in sight, he squealed and trembled in suppressed anxiety. 

“I did it!” He whispered to himself, smiling so big and wide, dentists would be jealous. 

He couldn’t wait to get back to his dorm and tell Sehun all about it. There was a light bounce in his body each time he took a step and when his phone rung, there lied his favorite wallpaper:

An off guard of Kyungsoo cooing at stray kittens.

 

♡

There was a stack of homework to Kyungsoo’s left and a bowl of carrots beside his waist. He knew if he took one look at the heavily inked paper, he’d have a mental breakdown. Baekhyun was going on about what happened at the diner and on his day off, Kyungsoo really did not want to talk about it. 

“Did you see his biceps?!” His best friend gushed. 

He grabbed one of the baby carrots and flung it at him. “Stop.” 

Baekhyun’s expression turned into disbelief and he quickly grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Please tell me you’re gonna date him.” 

“He was probably just flirting with me for fun.” He rationalized with a sigh, meeting Baekhyun’s crazed eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up.” 

“Are you serious?”

With a shrug he started to chew on another baby carrot. “We can be friends? Besides, I know Yixing’s been looking for a special someone.” 

“Kyung-” Baekhyun started.

Kyungsoo shook his head with a deceiving smile. “Look, I’m fine right now. I don’t have time for a relationship.” He looked down at the yellow, orange filled bowl, “Plus, I think they would make a cute couple.”

All of it made sense in his head. Meeting their soulmate at a diner, it sounded like a cheesy rom-com Junmyeon would watch.

“I don’t ship it.” Baekhyun pursed his lips, staring at the screen in front them. They were sitting on the sofa while reruns of Friends served as white noise behind their chatter. 

Kyungsoo flicked his cheek teasingly, pulling the stack of homework to himself so that he could finally get some work done. “Too bad.” 

 

♡

 

For the next couple of weeks, Jongin didn’t show up at the diner and every week Baekhyun had a way of mentioning it so that Kyungsoo wouldn’t forget. 

But Kyungsoo didn’t let himself care. The malt buckets needed to be refilled and customers needed their share of sugar for their coffees. He couldn’t let himself disappoint all the couples that’d wait to fulfill their wishes of a perfect date, simply because he was too distracted.

He was kept surrounded by diner music during the evenings while he carried the fluffy pancakes and grilled cheeses to their destinations. On his favorite days they’d play RnB, where he would save the songs onto his phone.

It seemed that today was one of those days as Forrest Gump by Frank Ocean started soothing into the yellow, blue, and red casts of light surrounding the tables. He was left feeling a bit giddy at the leftover candied cherries left onto the old fashioned glasses. Instead of being angry at the inconsiderate clientele, he smiled at them. Because he was the only one who liked those sweet treats. 

“A vintage strawberry cream delite for you.” Kyungsoo hummed, setting the sugared cup carefully onto the tabletop. “And a choco shake. For my favorite customers.” 

The two grandmothers cooed at him, pinching his cheeks. “Oh dear! If only I had a son in law like you!” 

Kyungsoo laughed, shaking his fingers and head in shy dismissal. “Don’t go setting me up on dates with your grandsons now.” 

“You caught us there.” One of them giggled into her palm. “Well hurry along, wouldn’t want us old ladies to keep you from finding some sweet loves.” 

He smiled bashfully, denying any of their claims before they got tired of his excuses and pushed him away with a friendly pat on the butt. 

His face burned and he walked to the edge of the soda fountain where he spent most of his time. He wasn’t keen enough to notice the figure approaching him as he leaned back onto it.

“Busy day, pretty?” Jongin’s charmingly deep voice questioned from the palm of his hand. 

Kyungsoo jumped a bit, and tried to remain unfazed. “I guess so, yeah.” He held a light smile on his face. 

“Well, well. What’s this? Character development?” Jongin teased, with a boyish grin and teasing eyes. His hand moved to play with the tips of Kyungsoo’s fingers, not moving the hand from under his chin that rested on top of the cold metal counter. “Did you miss me?”

“It’s called having a good day. Don’t flatter yourself.” He bit his lip and closed his eyes to the tune. 

“Does a good day get me a date?” Kyungsoo felt as the skin on his palm was smoothed and kissed by another round of swirls.

Before he could murmur out a yes, several loving images filtered through his mind and he felt the cold dread creep up his neck. His brows furrowed and relaxed with a sincere, relinquished uplift of his lips. 

“Actually it does.” Feeling melancholy at the happy look on Jongin’s face, he continued, wanting it to brighten. “His name is Yixing. I think you guys will really like each other.”

Not noticing the heated stare, and taking the silence as an encouragement, Kyungsoo went on. 

“I can show you a picture.“ He quickly reached for the phone inside of his pocket. “Here-“

Jongin didn’t let him finish as he crowded up against him, trapping him from both directions as his arms came up to each of his sides. 

“Now, what makes you think I want a date with someone other than you, sweetheart?” He breathed, staring down at Kyungsoo’s pink, plump lips. 

“What makes you think I want a date?” Kyungsoo rushed out. His words had no heat and the warmth he felt at the tips of his ears had him flustered.

“Ouch.” Jongin’s hands came out to clutch at his heart dramatically with a pout. “That hurt, pretty.”

Hesitant footsteps sounded through the tiles and Baekhyun hated himself for interrupting the cute moment. But a paycheck was a paycheck and tuition wasn’t paying itself.

“Kyung, booth five wants a Vanilla Star Slush.” There was heavy regret that could be heard in the waves of his voice. 

“Alright, I’m on it.” He pushed Jongin away, hearing him stumble dramatically, and went to the back of the bar. 

His hands ran through several glasses, some puffed, and some edged. They reflected several shades of different colors and as the neon lights hit them just right, he had an array of cosmos.

The cold from the ice cream dripped down his hands once a piece of the concoction slid down the scooper. He paid it no mind and poured milk into the cup. 

There was a heavy stare on his face as his cheeks glowed yellow, his lips shone red, and the tips of his hair electrified in blues. It all pieced together and Jongin called it art, seeing the white illuminating the tops of his cheekbones.

A few clear crystals later, swirled along with whipped cream, and he was done. Kyungsoo retreated to table five, and Jongin could only watch as he hummed his way there. 

His eyes glazed over with honey, and the pink stained onto his cheeks had him whispering:

“Fuck, I’m so whipped.”

 

♡

Kyungsoo stared at the funny hamster. Dog food was stuffed into his cheeks and the sound of crunching was ringing inside the room.

He was stuck babysitting Junmyeon’s pet at one in the morning, in his messy dorm, and no sort of tea could possibly help his state of mind. The annoying brat wouldn’t stop making eye contact and there Kyungsoo was, having a staring contest with it.

The hamster’s beady eyes kept it’s gaze fixated on him as it muched loudly, like it was mocking him. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t one to back down. 

He grabbed a handful of chips from his nightstand and stuffed them into his mouth, making sure to eat with his mouth open. He ate obnoxiously and as the living furry ball stopped chewing on his food in shock, Kyungsoo smirked. 

He was about to end the small bastard once and for all and reached into the bag of chips again. Until the door swung open and Jongdae threw himself onto Junmyeon’s bed. 

Kyungsoo choked on the remaining chips in his mouth. 

“Damnit, Jongdae!” He coughed. 

He swore the hamster grinned at him evilly as he looked up at it. 

“Sorry!” Jongdae rushed.

He finally turned to his friend. 

“Why are you here?” He grumbled, coughing a bit more. 

Jongdae used to work at the diner with him and Baekhyun. He had left for a better job and all of them agreed it was for the best. Kyungsoo was glad he was growing and as long as it made his friend happier, he supported him at all costs. 

“Well… you know..I was just a little curious....” Jongdae smiled smugly. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Immediately, Kyungsoo groaned.

“No, don’t start. Nothing is going on.” 

“Hm… ” Jongdae hummed, shrugging his shoulders and refusing to meet his eyes.  
Kyungsoo sighed aggravatedly, “I’m serious.”

His friend put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. But you better lick those abs when you’ve got the chance.” 

“Go back to your dorm!” Taking a shoe from the floor, Kyungsoo flung it at Jongdae as he cackled his way out of his room.

♡

“Do you like me sweetheart? Because I like you.”

“You don’t know what that smile does to me.”

“I want to keep you inside my pocket. But it’s not fair if I’m not kept in yours, what to do?”

“C’mon cutie, kiss me. Don’t worry I want it just as much as you do.”

It was after a few months of Jongin’s relentless courtship that Baekhyun had finally had enough. 

It all happened as Jongin was leaning against the counter, trying to sweet talk Kyungsoo as always. 

“I’ve never been more jealous of lip balm my entire life.” He sighed, seeing the glistening texture on Kyungsoo’s lips.  
Said boy looked up at him inquisitively and it was until Jongin stared at his mouth continuously that he got the memo. 

Hiding his lips, Kyungsoo flushed. He was annoyed at his own reaction. Betrayed, even. Because after all the teasing, his heart still managed to feel nervous.

“Aw don’t be that way, cutie.” Jongin whined. “That’s even worse, it’s torture.”

Holding back a laugh, Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun marched up to them, unaware of the epiphany he was having.

“Hey Baek-“

“You.” Baekhyun pointed at Jongin. “Be at Kyungsoo’s place 6pm sharp tomorrow. He likes mystery movies and chick flicks. There’s no in between. But if you want him extra pouty choose a sad movie, preferably the latter of the two.” 

He stared at Jongin extra hard. “Got it?”

Jongin nodded, eyes bright. 

“Oh and bring mint chocolate chip ice cream. I’ll give you the address before you leave.”  
Kyungsoo stood there, blinking in confusion. 

 

♡

There were clothes littering his room. Shirts were flying everywhere and Kyungsoo told himself it wasn’t a date. 

He was in distress. And Jongdae wouldn’t stop teasing him by the door instead of helping him out. 

“They grow up so fast.” He sobbed. “You’re already on your first date.”

“It’s not a date!” Kyungsoo wailed.

Jongdae eyed the strewn clothes. “Alright I believe you.” 

Kyungsoo huffed, choosing to sit on his bed and ponder his life decisions.

“You’re hopeless.” Grabbing a grey tee shirt and some black fitted jeans, Jongdae pushed him inside the bathroom. “Change into these and I’ll clean up your mess.”  
Hearing a soft thanks through the door, Jongdae started picking up all the garments off the floor and organized them. It was already ten minutes to six and they had finished cleaning the house. There wasn’t much to do since Kyungsoo made sure to keep tidy.

After Jongdae was done he sat on the bed and waited patiently for Kyungsoo. As said male walked out, he squinted at his hair.

“Brush your fingers through it.” 

Kyungsoo did as he was told and Jongdae snapped his fingers in content. 

“Okay good, lover boy will get a kick out of that.” He winked. “I have to go now, have fun. Make sure to do something I would do!”

With a hug and quick legs, he was out of the door and Kyungsoo moved to the living room where he could wait comfortably. 

He didn’t have to wait very long because just as he was about to settle into an ensconce, his doorbell rang.

Nervously, he opened the door to see Jongin holding two buckets of ice cream and three DVDs.

“Hi.” Jongin said breathlessly. 

“H-Hi.” Kyungsoo replied nervously, quickly helping him with the ice cream and the movies.

“I, uhm, didn’t know if you wanted just one movie so I have several.” Jongin said, anxiously biting his bottom lip.

“Thank you, it must’ve been a lot though, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo apologized. “I’ll buy next time to make it even.” 

“It’s alright I bribed my sister for them, don’t worry your cute head over it.” He chuckled.

They made their way inside and Jongin sat down as Kyungsoo asked which movie they should watch first.

“Hm, Shutter Island sounds like a good start.” 

Kyungsoo nodded, but in the end he decided that the tunes from FootLoose served as a better distraction from the nerves in his stomach.  
Jongin didn’t mind and they both let themselves relax as it started to play.

Ten minutes in the movie, with only the light of the TV screen, and the cozy blankets wrapped around them both. Kyungsoo peeked at Jongin. 

It only lasted a few seconds and he stuffed himself with ice cream in order for him not to dwell on the image. 

He was so anxious earlier that he hadn’t really payed attention to Jongin’s outfit. But now that he did, he was slightly regretting and not regretting that decision.  
Jongin was wearing a comfortable black graphic shirt with light jeans that definitely hugged the right places. And his hair-  
He definitely did not want to start on his hair.

Kyungsoo pulled his bangs back in stress, oblivious to the appreciative stare given his way.

“Are you enjoying the movie?” Jongin leaned down to whisper into his ear.

Shivers went down Kyungsoo’s back as he looked at him and nodded. He swiftly focused his attention back onto the TV than at the lack of space between their faces.  
It continued like that for a while and each time Jongin leaned down to tell him something he grew more and more flustered - but Kyungsoo held his ground.  
Halfway through the film, their thighs were touching. They were so close that he could smell the faintest cologne on the other. He wondered how they had gotten to this point. He was sure that there was a good amount of distance from where they had sat.  
He took a sip from his water bottle and pouted subconsciously. Jongin bit the inside of his mouth and willed himself to look away. 

But Kyungsoo kept doing it, and he’d keep biting it softly that Jongin’s poor heart was about to burst.  
“Please stop doing that.” Jongin groaned under his breath. 

“What?” Kyungsoo turned to look at him questioningly. His lips were tinted, red and shiny.

“Oh uh, R-Ren, he’s being annoying in this scene.”

“Oh, yeah I guess.” He whispered, feeling a little light headed at the sound.  
Hours of just one hour was what the duration of the film felt like. 

As the black screen filled with credits rolled, Kyungsoo and Jongin glanced at each other simultaneously. Barely one second passed before they burst into hysterical laughter.  
Tears were escaping the corners of their eyes, from relief, from stress, from the tension. 

After gathering themselves and waiting for the next film to be played in the background, they simmered into an easygoing conversation.  
Kyungsoo learned Jongin was majoring in dance and that his family was supportive of him. He in turn told him he was in a culinary program and that his parents were reluctant to let him enter. 

They bonded over their taste in pineapple pizza, amongst other things, and by the end of the night they had talked throughout all of the movies and said their goodbyes. 

“I’ll see you at the diner okay, pretty?”

Kyungsoo nodded, waving him off from the door as Jongin walked out of sight.

 

♡

It was one of those nights where he just walked around aimlessly. It was dark out, he smelled like fries, and the air was fresh. Jongin had been visiting the diner more frequently and at times, he couldn’t help but get carried away. Other than that, he had called his parents to check on how they were doing and promised to visit them soon. Kyungsoo didn’t know when soon really was but he hoped it would be.  
A small pile of work was probably waiting for him when he got home, but it wasn’t pressuring.  
His mind wandered.  
Before he could focus on one particular person, he stumbled across Yixing near a fountain across the university. 

“Hey!” Yixing greeted excitedly. “What are you doing here?” 

Kyungsoo smiled easily. “Just wanted to walk around. What about you?” 

“Ah I see, and nothing really. Same old, same old.” Yixing sighed. 

“Actually, about that.” Kyungsoo bit his lip, feeling his stomach drop the tiniest bit. “I know you’ve been looking for someone and- I don’t know if you’re interested but…” His heart clenched. “There’s someone I think you’d like.” 

“Of course!” Yixing smiled. 

Kyungsoo returned his smile in sad relief. 

“His name is Jongin. He’s a bit of a flirt though, I warn you.” He chuckled. 

“The flirtier the better.” Yixing joked, bumping into his shoulder playfully. 

Kyungsoo laughed as the bitter feeling in his chest grew. 

“Alright I’ll text you the details later then. Tell me when you’re free.” 

“Sounds good, it was nice seeing you Kyungsoo. Hopefully next time we meet I’ll have a boyfriend.” Yixing winked.

Kyungsoo laughed again, his breaths coming out forced and constricted. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t get used to. 

“Hopefully.”

 

♡

 

“You want to meet up again?” Jongin beamed. 

“Yeah, if you want to that is..” Kyungsoo fidgeted.

He had just invited him to eat, with the premise of setting him on a date he didn’t know he’d be attending. 

“Of course I’d go pretty. If it’s you I can’t say no.”

Kyungsoo’s ears turned pink, forgetting momentarily that it wasn’t him he was going to get to see. “Alright.”

“It’s a date then.” Jongin cheekily smiled, walking past him to kiss his cheek and making his way out cooly.

Kyungsoo froze, lifting a hand to touch his cheek in surprise. The skin that was softly pressed tingled under his fingertips and he felt an unwanted smile grow onto his lips painfully. 

“I guess it is.” He whispered, dropping his hand.

 

♡

Jongin covered his mouth in disbelief and happiness. The smile on his face was huge and he had to get out of the diner before he did something embarrassing in front of Kyungsoo. 

The streets were occupied but he couldn’t help himself as he punched the air in excitement. The joy was seeping through his bones and as he looked up to the sky, he thanked God for giving him a chance to date Do Kyungsoo. The sweetest, funniest, cutest, most hardworking person he had ever had the chance of coming across. 

 

♡

The first time he had seen him, Jongin was in his first year of college. He was walking around aimlessly trying to find his classes, scared shitless that he was going to be late to orientation.  
And there the older male was, crouched down on one of the corners of the dance building. There was a kitten by his side, rubbing itself in gratefulness onto his legs as he had given it food and water. 

Jongin didn’t think much of it at the time. But as the days passed by and he had grown fond of him, he had bought several cans of cat food. Leaving them out for the kitten, as an attempt to ease Kyungsoo’s anxiety over the little animal not having enough food. 

He had began to pay attention to the little thoughtful things that he did for his peers and for the community, he had fallen hard. 

He was always too nervous to approach him, and to his luck, their schedules never matched up. They were in two completely different programs. 

When Sehun had told him where he worked, he was too shy to even go. But his friend had pushed him inside, telling him:  
“You’re going to be all pruny at the age of eighty and you’re still going to be thinking ‘what could’ve happened with Do Kyungsoo if I had just talked to him?” 

So there he was, dressed his best, waiting for Kyungsoo to show up for their date. 

He wasn’t going to be wondering at the age of eighty, he was going to date Do Kyungsoo, who he’s had a crush on for the past two years. And he was going to make him a happy man. 

 

♡

Xing 10:03  
To: KyuSoo  
He was super nice but you totally lied Kyung… he’s not flirty at all. 

Xing 10:03  
To KyuSoo:  
I don’t know if we’ll go on another date, but still, thanks for introducing him to me.

Yixing set his phone down with a sigh, recalling the events of his meet up. Sure it was nice, but it seemed more like a hangout. Plus, Jongin gave off the impression that he already had someone special in his heart. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, he becalmed in the quaint cafe he was settled in. The window beside him was too good of an escape that he barely heard the rustling of a person taking a seat in front of him. 

As he turned and a smile blossomed on his face, he called, “Junmyeon.”

♡

 

The next day was filled with anxiety. Baekhyun refused to let him work at the back and he was busy trying to distract himself. Jongin was sitting near the last booth, staring down at his mug of hot chocolate. Kyungsoo was too scared to look back at him in fear of making eye contact.

Just his luck, a group of boys had come into the diner, taking a seat near Jongin’s table. Baekhyun was already busy waiting on another customer and he didn’t want to stress him out. He took a set of menus and walked to the booth in reluctance. 

“Welcome to Who’s Diner, what would you like to order?” After Jongin had pulled his cheesy lines, he made sure to try different variations of his usual introduction. 

“Lumberjack and a night out?” They never seemed to work. 

“We don’t offer nights out, but what would you like to drink?” He voiced out, trying to remain polite. 

“You’re cute, are you dating someone?” His friend piped up. The rest of the bunch sat there looking amused, as if they were waiting for something embarrassing to happen. Kyungsoo wondered if they were used to this.

“What would you like to drink?” Kyungsoo sighed out, ignoring the question. They looked alike vaguely, apart from the curly hair.

“Are you sure you don’t have a-“ 

“He has a boyfriend.” Jongin appeared at his side. His arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist loosely.

“Oh, uh-”

“Babe, do you want me to wait this table?” Jongin motioned over to the new people coming into the diner with a tilt of his head. “The grannies are here.”

With the warmth on his lips, Kyungsoo noticed their proximity. If he were to move a little closer, maybe then their mouths would brush against each other and he would have a hard time pulling away. 

Flustered, he barely managed to let out a nod. As he stepped back, he gave Jongin his pen and pad quickly. Once he was out of the way, he glanced back to see Jongin give him a look. He wanted to talk. 

 

♡

 

As soon as his shift was over, Kyungsoo walked out of the building to see Jongin leaning against the wall. He had to stop himself from staring.

“You’re done?” Jongin asked, standing up straight. 

“Yeah. Did you need to ask me something?” He replied, trying to play it off. 

Jongin wasn’t buying it. “Where do you want to go?”

“I- I have a lot of assignments to finish.” Kyungsoo lied, the only things waiting for him were reruns of Bob’s Burgers and Scandal. 

“Both of us know that’s not the truth.” Jongin walked closer to him, grabbing him by the hand. “Should we go now?”

“You’re not giving me any other option, are you?” Kyungsoo reluctantly gave in.

 

♡

They were at a park, choosing a place between two hills. Their backs were against a wall of flowers, straight toward the calming hues of the small lights that belonged to the city. Below it was a subtle transition into the town’s changing leaves, contrasting beautifully, like as if they were two different seasons in confluence.  
He couldn't really focus on that though, only on the next syllables that came out of Jongin’s mouth.

“Did I read this wrong?” Jongin spoke ruefully. “I really was expecting to see you.”

“I never clarified.” Kyungsoo looked at his deep shadow merging with the grass. “Did you not enjoy the date?”

“I’m not sure what it is you want me to say,” Jongin stared at him. “You already who I was waiting for.”

“That’s not my problem.” He tried speaking as leveled as he could, wanting to stop making his heart falter. The colder he was, the more despised he could be. 

But it was like a switch. 

Jongin chuckled in disbelief, looking away and letting Kyungsoo breath a bit smoothly. But it didn’t last for long. His hand came up to settle hotly against Kyungsoo’s neck and his face grew impossibly close, so near that their lips felt familiar fervor. 

“It is your problem love.” 

The pulse beating fervently underneath Jongin’s fingertips created a tense rhythm. They both shared a quiet moment of eye contact, knowing the older of the two had been caught.

Kyungsoo stilled and stayed silent for a moment, feeling the tempting heat on his lips. There was only one second in which he could think of what to say. He knew that he could pull away and try to forget. The problem was, he didn’t want to. He wanted, just once, to try. 

“Then why aren’t you doing anything about it.”

“Do you want me to do something about it?” 

“If I said yes-“

Jongin’s unoccupied hand came up to Kyungsoo’s mouth, thumb pressing against the two plush lips he had fantasized about. He closed the distance, kissing the barrier between them. Then he released.

“Shouldn’t that be enough?” Jongin whispered.

“Kiss me.” Kyungsoo exhaled shakily.

“Date me.” He responded just as fast. 

“And if I do?” 

“Then you’re going to see stars, pretty.” 

“If I say that I like you?” Kyungsoo whispered softly, hesitant, not expecting to be heard. 

Jongin tugged on his belt hoop and he felt himself being brought forward.

“Did you mean it?” 

Kyungsoo could see him trying to find any suspect of doubt, but he had only come across sincerity.

“Will you make me see stars?” 

“I’ll make you feel them, sweetheart.” The voice against his lips was murmured and low, slowly creeping down his spine, awakening the pleasing bumps in his skin.

The space between them diminished in a second. Jongin’s hand pressed against the side of Kyungsoo’s neck, the fingers curled around his nape. Their lips moved in sync, and the rhythm at which they kissed was steady with every breath they missed. 

The air surrounding them was hot as Jongin pressed Kyungsoo up against the wall, eliciting a gasp. Their bodies shivered in its heat. 

All the daydreams did not compare, not in the slightest bit for either of them. Because Kyungsoo’s lips were so smooth and soft, Jongin couldn’t get enough. And Jongin’s lips were so full and well versed in the teachings of the mouth, Kyungsoo didn’t want him to ever stop. 

“Should we go?” Kyungsoo whispered between kisses. “It’ll get cold soon.”

The city lights couldn’t be brighter along with the stars in the sky.

“Are you cold?” Jongin pulled away slightly, pausing as Kyungsoo’s eyes looked so damn beautiful.

“Not in the slightest bit.”

Breathless, they pulled back in. 

 

♡♡♡  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading my story!  
> Also, special thanks to HanHecki for beta-ing it. :)


End file.
